Début d'une nouvelle vie
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Cette histoire se passera une semaine après que Edward est quitté Bella, celle-ci décide alors de partir et de s'installer ailleurs. Mais malgré son éloignement réussira t-elle pour autant à s'éloigner du danger qui la guette? Entre nouvelle rencontre, histoire d'amour entre les différents personnages, Bella réussira t-elle à trouver le bonheur et surtout à l'accepter ? Suspense...
1. Chapitre 0

Présentation de mon histoire

L'histoire est un mélange du monde de Twilight et de vampire diaries, elle commence peu de temps après que Edward est quitté Bella dans la forêt c'est la première fois que je fais une histoire mélangeant ces deux mondes donc n'hésitait pas à me donner vos avis merci et bonne lecture. Il y a par contre une chose que je modifie dans l'histoire de twilight c'est que Bella est une excellente danseuse.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Décision et Départ

PDV Bella

Ca faisait une semaine que Edward m'avait quittée et j'en souffrais toujours autant mais je refuser que mon père continu de me voir comme ça rester ici où j'avais tellement de souvenir de lui et sa famille c'était impossible c'est pour ça que je décidai que j'allais quittée Forks et m'installer dans une autre ville.

Mais où exactement et surtout comment l'annoncer à mon père et éviter qu'il réagisse mal? Là était la question.

Je commençai à faire des recherches sur internet quand je trouvai finalement mon bonheur, c'était une petite ville du nom de Mystic Falls, ainsi qu'une joli maison à deux étages pas très cher je contactai l'agence et leur annonça que j'achetais la maison puis j'entendis mon père rentrer et je descendis les escaliers pour le saluer mais aussi pour lui faire part de ma décision.

Moi : bonjour papa comment vas-tu?

Lui (surpris) : bien merci comment te sens tu?

Moi : mal pourrait-on s'asseoir au salon s'il te plaît il faut que je te parle

Lui : bien sûr (puis une fois installés tous les 2 sur le fauteuil) alors de quoi voulais tu me parler?

Moi : voilà papa j'ai décidé de quitter Forks, cette ville me rappel trop de souvenirs de sa famille et lui ça fait trop mal je suis désolée si je te fais de la peine mais ma décision est prise je monte faire mes bagages et ensuite je vais à l'aéroport

Lui (triste) : d'accord tu retournes donc auprès de ta mère?

Moi : non je pars faire ma vie de mon côté je me suis déjà achetée une maison là-bas

Lui : très bien mais je tiens à t'accompagner à l'aéroport

Moi : d'accord je monte faire mes valises et le repas est déjà prêt quand tu rentreras tu auras juste à le chauffer

Lui : très bien merci =)

Moi : je t'en prie papa =)

Puis je montai dans ma chambre faire mes valises rapidement 10mn plus tard j'étais en bas mes bagages en main

Moi : c'est bon on peut y aller

Lui : très bien allons-y dans ce cas

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mit mes bagages dans le coffre de sa voiture de patrouille je vérifia une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié avant de quitter ma chambre je fermai la porte d'entrée à clé avant de rentrer dans la voiture de mon père. Puis il m'amena à l'aéroport.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Installation à Mystic Falls

Après que mon père m'ait déposé à l'aéroport j'ai enregistré mon billet d'avion après 5 heures de vol j'arrivais enfin à destination je pris un taxi où le voyage dura à peu près une heure avant que l'on rentre dans la ville il me déposa devant ma villa je le paya et monta dans ma chambre où je défie toutes mes valises et rangea le linge puis je sortie visiter la ville.

La visite de la ville ce fit assez rapidement en 2h30 j'avais tout visité.

Une certaine routine commença alors le week-end je dormais le plus possible le matin et l'après-midi j'allais me promener dans la forêt et les jours de semaines je me promenais pendant une heure ou deux en ville et suivait les cours par correspondance je ne me sentais pas capable de retourner à l'école pas avant un long moment en tout cas puis je partie me couchais quand je sentie la fatigue arrivée.

PDV Bella

Aujourd'hui toute la ville est en effervescence la famille Mikaelson avait invité toute la ville à assister à un bal pour fêter un évènement important je mis pour cette soirée une robe simple noire (voir photo au-dessus) et en guise de coiffure je me fis un chignon des plus simple et classique puis je montai dans ma voiture et partie vers le manoir j'y arrivai après plus de 30mn de conduite le manoir était très grand mais aussi très beau (voir photo du dessous)

Je gara rapidement et entra la salle de réception était bondé de monde mais en même temps pourquoi je m'étonne tous les habitants cette ville était là je regarda tout autour de moi quand je remarqua une jeune fille blonde je me dirigeai aussitôt vers elle.

Moi : bonsoir comment vous appelez vous?

Elle : Caroline et vous?

Moi : Bella vous sortez toujours avec un certain Tyler?

Elle (surprise) : oui mais comment le connaissez-vous?

Moi : je l'ai croisez hier en ville il était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une certaine Hayley apparemment ils sont en couple depuis qu'il a quitté la ville la première fois et il reste uniquement avec toi car il ne veut pas que tu sois en couple avec Klaus

Elle : impossible vous mentez

Moi : navré mais je ne mens pas je sais que c'est surement très dur pour toi de l'apprendre surtout de cette manière mais c'est pourtant l'entière vérité il sait que Klaus tient énormément à toi alors le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour le faire souffrir c'est de passer par toi ton mec n'est pas bête tu sais et si j'en crois ce qui a été dit concernant Klaus est vrai alors il est très possible que l'on retrouve une personne à l'hôpital dans un sale état et un cadavre car Klaus voudra te venger pour que tu puisse retrouver ton honneur ça c'est sûr et certain. Tu devrais laisser une chance à Klaus car après tout je suis sûre que tu ne le connais pas vraiment ! Va le voir et discute un peu avec lui quelque chose me dit que vous avez plusieurs choses en commun.

Puis je la poussa en direction de celui-ci impossible de se tromper il n'avait de yeux que pour elle depuis tout à l'heure puis je me dirigea vers la salle de bal où je croisa un serveur avec des verres de champagnes sur un plateau je lui en prit un et alla ensuite contempler l'extérieur à travers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la salle au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis quelqu'un se diriger vers moi et s'arrêter derrière mon dos je me retourna donc et regarda de qui il s'agissait et vis que c'était un homme plutôt grand et les cheveux et les yeux de couleur marron.

Lui : bonsoir mademoiselle permettez-moi de me présenter je m'appelle Elijah Mikaelson (en me baisant la main à la fin de sa phrase)

Moi (faisant une légère révérence) : enchanté de faire votre connaissance Elijah je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan

Elijah : tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle Swan et je voulais également vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure je n'ai jamais vu mon frère Klaus aussi heureux que depuis tout à l'heure où Caroline l'a rejoint.

Moi (faisant un très léger sourire) : si y a au moins une personne contente ici alors tant mieux !

Lui : qu'est-ce que c'est qui vous rend triste mademoiselle Swan ?

Moi : l'homme que j'aimais éperdument avec qui je me voyiez faire ma vie, de tout quitter pour pouvoir être à ses côtés et avec qui j'étais depuis un an m'a plaqué trois jours après mon anniversaire !

Lui : j'en suis navré mademoiselle !

Moi : cessez s'il vous plaît de m'appeler mademoiselle appeler moi Bella et essayez de me tutoyer

Lui (souriant) : très bien Bella à condition que tu fasses la même chose avec moi

Moi : comme tu veux Elijah tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?

Elijah : non deux trois mois à peu près et toi tu viens de t'installer c'est ça ?

Moi : oui

Lui : alors bienvenue à Mystic Falls

Moi : merci veuillez m'excuser mais je dois passer un coup de fil

Lui (souriant et partant) : allez-y et passez une bonne soirée

Moi : merci


End file.
